everyone has a dark side
by angel002
Summary: Buffy and angel have never met before. when cordelia gets a vision from Buffy,angel goes to Sunnydale. to meet the love of his life? bigger summary inside! chapter 9 added please R&R!
1. We're back in business

_Disclaimer: I don't own them (I wish is did)_

_This is a B/A fic!_

_Summary: Buffy and Angel have never met before, Angel runs Angel investigations in L.A and Buffy is the slayer in sunnydale. When cordy gets a vision from Buffy, Angel goes to sunnydale. Read and find out what happens! _

**Everyone has a dark side**

**Chapter 1.**

Buffy walked trough the deserted cemetery of Sunnydale.

It was almost midnight and Buffy was busy patrolling, as she did almost every night.

After circling the cemetery a few times. She turned around to go back home.

"Mom I'm home" she called to her mother in the kitchen.

She walked up stairs to her room and turned on the TV.

Buffy had been called as the slayer a long time ago, she had never been the same person since then. She had no friends; she never went out or dated. She felt nobody could ever understand what she was going trough.

Her mother already over worried mother, Joyce Summers  
found out she was the slayer about a year ago.

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when her mother came in.

"_Not again" _Buffy thought.

"Buffy honey, Are you alright?" Joyce asked in a worried voice.

"YES mom I'm fine" Buffy answered.

"Ok I'll leave you alone then" Joyce said. She walked out of Buffy's room  
closing the door behind her.

Buffy sighed "_shall I ever meet the right man for me?_" she wondered.

Slowly Buffy drifted of to sleep.

**-L.A, Angel investigations- **

Cordelia sat behind her desk, reading a vogue magazine.

Wesley sat behind the computer, doing demon research.

Angel sat in his office, doing what he did best, brooding.

This had been going on for two weeks,  
no new clients came in, and Cordelia didn't get any visions.

"I've already read this magazine twice" Cordelia complained.

"Then go buy a new one" Wesley said not looking up from his work.

"I would but I have nothing to buy it with, I could steal it, get caught, and have some fun in jail, you actually get paid there for your work" Cordelia said.

Angel walked out of his office, grabbed his coat and said just before he walked out: "I'm going on patrol, there's got to be something I can kill around here" and with that he was gone.

"This is really bad, Angel got bored with brooding, that can't be good" Cordelia  
sarcastically said. Before turning back to her magazine.

Cordelia was about to get some coffee, when a vision hit her.

_- A blond woman, she was running away from something, a blue skinned demon._

_Three more demons joined him: one red skinned, one yellow skinned and one green skinned._

_They grabbed the woman, who was tying to fight them of but they were to strong. Then she saw a family standing over a grave"Buffy Summers from Sunnydale" she heard someone say.-_

Cordelia snapped out of the vision finding Wesley next to her trying to help her up.

"I think were back in business" cordelia said still breathing hardly from the vision.

**To be continued.**

_So? Did you like it? Please R&R and let me know!_


	2. Buffy Summers

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, no Angel there are no warriors to help her in sunnydale, don't count on it, Ok bye Angel" with a huge sigh of relieve Cordelia placed the phone back on the receiver.

"So what did he say?" Wesley asked.

"Well, it took me one our to explain to him that he is also needed in other places than L.A.

And it took me another our to tell him that he should leave now and we would take care of business here." Cordelia explained.

"Don't worry he's on his way there" Cordelia quickly said when she saw Wesley's questioning look.

"Great, let's go buy more magazines for you then" Wesley said while grabbing his coat.

"Great idea, I think I know were Angel is hiding some more money" Cordelia said with an evil smile.

**-2 ours later, Sunnydale-**

Angel looked around in amazement.

Everyone was busy working, and there was no sigh of the hellmouth that was supposed To be under this town.

The sun had just set, and Angel had to hurry and try to find the girl.

A few minutes later he found the sunnydale cemetery, before he had chance to look around

He heard a noise coming from one of the gravestones.

Angel walked to the grave, and was attacked by three vampires.

He pulled a stake from his pocket and started fighting.

The vampires were strong and fought well, but Angel managed to kick one vampire in his face, and staked him when he fell on the ground in pain.

When there was only one vampire left Angel knew this had to be a trap. It was too easy.

And he was right just after he dusted the last vampire ten more came out of the shadows and attacked.

There were too many vampires for Angel to fight, he was losing.

But then it happened, Angel watched in amazement as a small blond girl jumped out of the shadows and started dusting the vampires one by one.

Together they were much stronger and within a few seconds all the vampires were dusted except for two who had ran of during the fight.

"Its dangerous sneaking around Cemetery's at night" the girl said to Angel.

"Yes it is, for girls like you" Angel replied

The girl laughed and held out her hand "Buffy summers" she introduced herself.

"Angel………chase" Angel said while shaking Buffy's hand.

"So what are you doing here at this our?" he asked Buffy.

"I could ask you the same question" she said, obviously avoiding the answer

"Who exactly are you! You seemed to know how to kill the…….uh…the…" Angel started not sure how to continue.

"The vampires?" Buffy finished for him.

Angel nodded, but before the girl could explain anything he felt it. He tried hard not to growl at her, this girl was _the slayer_.

"Never mind I have to go" Angel said not waiting for an answer. He moved back into the shadows and disappeared.

"_I have to tell Giles about this"_ Buffy thought, while she turned around and walked away from the cemetery, and away from the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

**one our later-**

Angel had found an empty mansion and was now inside, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. On the phone with Cordelia

You've got to be kidding me! Another vision! She is the slayer! Ok, sure, bye Cordy, say hi to Wesley for me. Angel put the phone on the floor thinking about what he just heard.

He took an unneeded breath. Cordelia had another vision of Buffy. And Angel had to stay in Sunnydale to protect her.

"_Buffy, I'll never let anything happen to her" _he thought.

Angel closed his eyes, and thought about Buffy the most beautiful slayer he had ever met.

Angel opened his eyes, and right in front of him was a big vampire. Angel growled and shifted into game face ready to fight.

"Wait I'm just here to deliver a message" the vampire said holding his hands in the air.

"Talk fast" Angel said in his most dangerous voice.

"If you don't leave sunnydale before tomorrow we kill the slayer" the vampire said. Afther that the vampire ran of as fast as he could.

"Wait who is your master!" angel yelled to the vampire.

"Crystal" was all the vampire said before disappearing into the night.

**To be continued.**

_So? What do you think? Please R&R and let me know!_

**BookWorm1990: **thx for reviewing, I made this chapter longer.

**Cry-Baby: **thank you for reviewing.

**Lessthanangelic1: **thx, I updated as fast as I could.

**Serrafina: **thx for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter to.

**Vanillagigglez: **thx, I hope you found this chapter interesting as well.

_Thank you! Everyone else that reviewed!_

_Please R&R!_


	3. many questions

**Chapter 3.**

"GILES!" Buffy yelled as she crashed trough the library doors.

"Yes?" Giles calmly said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You are not going to believe what just happened" Buffy said, circling around the library

"Please sit down" Giles said, while watching Buffy.

Buffy grabbed a chair and sat down

"I was out patrolling, when I arrived at the cemetery I saw this guy fighting at least six vampires, I jumped in and we killed all the vampires, and we started talking, first I was really annoyed because of what he said, but then I saw his face and his eyes, he was so handso….." Buffy started rambling, but before she could finish her story she was cut of by Giles.

"That will be enough, you mean you and he fought of the vampires together?" Giles asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah it was kind of weird, that he knew about the vampires I mean, not that he is weird….." Buffy said as she got up and started circling again.

"My god Buffy please sit down!" Giles begged his slayer.

"Buffy!" willows cheery voice said, as she and Xander walked into the library.

"Hey Buff" Xander said from behind Willow.

"Hey guys" Buffy said while nodding at her two best friends.

"So what were you talking about" Willow asked, while she and Xander

Grabbed a chair and sat down.

**the mansion-**

Angel sat with his back against the wall. He had been there brooding all night.

_If Cordelia could see me now….." _he suddenly thought.

He looked outside and realized the sun had already set.

With a sigh he walked to the door, he was about to open it and go on patrol

When something grabbed him from behind and threw him back in the room.

Angel growled and turned around to face his attacker but there was no one there.

He looked everywhere but there was nobody else in the room then him.

He walked to the door and carefully tried to open it, this time nothing happened

The door swung open and Angel walked out, not knowing what just happened.

When he reached the cemetery he heard soft noises, he moved closer ready

To kill whatever came near him.

When he was close enough he saw _her, _Buffy summers. She was sitting on a grave stone.

And apparently she was talking to it.

Angel moved out of the shadows and walked towards her.

"Isn't it a little late to be out talking to gravestones" Angel said while moving next to her.

"Said the man who walks around the cemetery every night" Buffy sarcastically said.

Angel smiled not knowing what to say.

"So were you from anyway? I've never seen you here in Sunnydale before" Buffy asked while jumping of the gravestone and stared walking.

"I'm from L.A" Angel explained.

"Why would anyone move from a big city like L.A

To an unknown town like Sunnydale?" Buffy asked glaring at Angel.

"Do you always ask that many questions?" Angel asked trying to change the subject.

Buffy smiled, they had now reached the end of the cemetery.

"Sorry I have to go" she said with an apologizing look.

"Yeah me to I still have some business to attend to" Angel said,

Thinking about last nights warning.

"There is a club called the bronze not to far from here,

Maybe I'll see you there sometime?" Buffy asked, not waiting for the answer

She turned around and walked away.

Angel watched her until she was out of sight.

Now he had to find out who this crystal was and what kind of powers she had………..

**To be continued.**

**Did you like it?**

**I know it's short; the next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Thx to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Don't forget to R&R! **


	4. Choices

Angel was lost in his thoughts, why would crystal want him out of Sunnydale and the most important question of all: _what makes crystal think I'm interested in the slayer?" _Angel wondered while walking trough the deserted streets of Sunnydale.

"_Don't you see vampire? You have no choice but to leave!_" Angel heard a voice in his head say; he looked around, knowing these weren't his thoughts.

"Who are you!" Angel demanded, still searching for the owner of the voice.

"_I'm your worst nightmare! Leave this place or die with the rest of them!_ "The voice in his head said. Then suddenly an invisible hand grabbed angel and threw him backwards into a tree.

Angel growled still not seeing anyone; he dropped his head back on the ground, and everything went black as he lost conscious.

-**The bronze-**

Buffy had been sitting there all night hoping that Angel would show up.

She was staring at the entrance not noticing willow or Xander trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Buffy!" Willow yelled to her best friend, while waving her arms.

Finely Buffy turned around noticing her friends for the first time.

"Oh, hi…sorry" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you ok Buffster?" Xander asked, even he had never seen Buffy act like this.

"Yeah I'm fine…..its just I've got this feeling that something's wrong" Buffy explained.

"Something wrong where?" Willow asked.

I don't know, it's probably nothing" Buffy said, trying to forget the strange

Feeling in her stomach.

"Want to dance?" Xander asked.

No thanks, I think I'm going home" Buffy said, as she waved her friends goodbye.

"Something's wrong with her" Xander said after Buffy was out of sight.

"Don't worry she'll be ok….I hope" Willow said.

Buffy slowly walked towards her house.

The feeling in her stomach was getting worse with each step she took.

Then she saw him: Angel he was faced down on the ground near a tree.

She ran to him, kneeling down beside him.

Angel slowly opened his eyes and moaned in pain.

"My god! What happened to you?" She asked, while trying to help him stand up.

"Nothing…..I was jut walking and then I got robbed" Angel quickly thought up, he hated lying to her but he felt like he had no choice.

"Did you see who they were" Buffy asked, not completely believing Angel's story.

"Not really but they didn't take anything" Angel said, while standing up from the ground.

"Can you walk?" Buffy asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine……_now you're here_" Angel quietly finished in his thoughts.

"Ok, I guess I'll go then" Buffy said, for some reason hoping he would stop her.

"I'll walk with you" Angel said, he still felt a little dizzy but with support from Buffy he managed to move forward.

"I'm the one who should be walking you home" Buffy said, while looking up at Angel.

Angel said nothing and looked back at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Buffy nor Angel knew they were being followed, two vampires watched them from the shadows.

"Look at that, Angelus in love with the slayer" one of the vampires said.

"You were supposed to deliver a message to angelus! You idiot!" the other vampire replied.

"I did! I told him everything!" the first vampire hissed.

"Crystal will not be pleased to hear this" the second vampire said.

Then out of thin air a figure appeared, the figure grabbed the two vampires by the throat.

"You! All I asked you to do was to deliver one stupid message!"

"I did! I told angelus to leave town, but he refused to listen" one of the vampires cried.

With one blow the vampires were both on the ground, screaming one more time before they turned to dust.

**To be continued.**

_So…..did you like it?_

_I sure hope you did, anyway…the next chapter will be up soon._

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed!_

_Please don't forget to R&R! _


	5. Crystal

**Chapter 5**

Joyce Summers looked out the window, it was something she did every night when her daughter was gone. Knowing that some evil hell spawn could hurt her only made things worse.

"Here we are" Buffy said, smiling up at Angel.

They were now standing at the beginning of rebello drive; Buffy didn't want her mother to see Angel that would only cause more trouble.

Angel said nothing and but an understanding look on his face.

"Can you walk yourself home?" Buffy asked.

"I think so" Angel said, he could already stand on his own and needed no support from Buffy.

"So I'll see you later then" Buffy said, it was more a statement than a question.

Angel nodded, and moved back into the shadows, Buffy watched him until he was out of sight.

She started walking home as slowly as possible.

"_What am I doing? I don't even know him that well" _a voice in Buffy's head said.

"_How could he know about vampires? Maybe he's a demon himself!" _the voice in her head said, Buffy tried to shake the thoughts away, she never thought about this before why would she start now?

"_I can't trust Angel! I can't trust anyone! I'm the slayer, nobody likes me" _the voice in her head snarled.

"NO!" Buffy yelled as hard as she could, she grabbed her head and ran as hard as she could away from her house and away from rebello drive.

Angel was just a few blocks away from rebello drive, when he heard Buffy's scream.

He turned around and started running back towards Buffy's house, when he came near the park he suddenly stopped. Using his vampire senses, he could feel her she was very close.

He walked trough the park and found her lying on a bench.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" he asked, while kneeling in front of her.

Buffy slowly lifted her head her face was strained with tears.

"Come on I'll take you home" Angel said, he tried to help her up but she pulled back.

"No!" she said, new tears welled up in her eyes "please no" she begged.

Angel didn't understand what happened; he scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the mansion.

When they arrived a short while later Buffy was asleep resting her head against angel's chest.

He carefully placed her on his bed, grabbed a chair and sat down.

Looking at Buffy's beautiful resting form.

A few hours later Buffy slowly opened her eyes, she look around not knowing were she was.

Her eyes stopped resting on Angel's sleeping form.

She smiled when she realized that he brought her to his own home.

Carefully not to wake him she walked to the bathroom.

"_He wouldn't mind if I used his shower would he?" _she wondered, glad that the strange voice in her head was gone.

She turned on the water, took off her clothes and grabbed a towel.

By the time she was done showering, Angel was waiting for her.

"Good……morning" she said looking out the window.

Angel was hidden in the shadows, on the other side of the room were the windows were covered with big heavy black curtains.

"I hope you don't mind but I used your shower" she said, with a smile on her face.

Angel simply nodded, and stared at her.

Buffy tried hard to avoid Angel's gaze, she knew he wanted to know what happened last night.

"Buffy…" Angel began not sure how to continue.

"I don't know what happened alright" She lied.

"What ever it is you can tell me, you can trust me" Angel said moving closer to her.

Buffy thought about what the voice said, she knew it was wrong, she could trust Angel, and there were thousands of reasons why angel could know about the vampires, weren't there?

"I was walking home and then I heard a voice in my head" Buffy explained with a sigh.

"What kind of voice? What did it say?" Angel asked, thinking about the voice that he heard earlier.

"it was a soft whispering voice at first but then it got louder and louder until it disappeared" Buffy explained, avoiding the other question.

Angel looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine" he lied, this was serious, he had to find out what was happening and fast.

"Crystal" he said thinking out loud.

"Who's crystal?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked at her and said: "never mind, would you like some coffee" he asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah sure" Buffy answered, still wondering what Angel was talking about.

"No, she hasn't come home yet, should I call the police?...ok…thank you for your time mister Giles" with a huge sigh Joyce placed the phone back on the receiver.

She had been on the phone with mister Giles for over two hours.

Joyce had been up all night waiting for Buffy, but when her daughter didn't show up she really stated to worry, she called willow, Xander and Mr Giles, but no one knew were Buffy was.

"Please Buffy come home!" Joyce said, trying to reassure her self that her daughter was strong enough to defend herself.

**To be continued.**

_Thx to all the reviewers from chapter 4! And all the other chapters!_

dalmatiangrl2_: thx I hope you liked this chapter as well, please R&R\\1_

Sara: _thx I hope you liked this chapter, and keep reviewing please!_

Lessthanangelic1: _thx, I tried to make this chapter longer, hope you liked it!_

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!

Please R&R! I need more reviews!


	6. A conscience

Chapter 6

"Mom I'm home!" Buffy yelled, as she closed the door behind her.

"Buffy? Thank god! I was so worried" her mother said, as she ran towards her daughter and pulled her in a strong embrace.

"Its ok mom, I had some slayer business to take care of" Buffy lied.

"Why didn't you call me?" Joyce asked in a suspicious voice, she knew her daughter was hiding something important but she decided to let it go, for now.

"I forgot" Buffy shrugged, while stepping out of her mothers embrace.

After drinking coffee and talking to angel about the voice in her head she suddenly realized that her mother didn't know were she was, she made Angel promise to visit her at the bronze tonight and hurried back home.

"I'm free tonight maybe we can stay home and watch a movie" Joyce suggested.

"Sorry mom but I have other plans tonight" Buffy replied, she really wanted to see Angel tonight.

"Ok, maybe some other time" Joyce said, with a huge sigh of disappointment.

Buffy nodded "I'm going to bed" she kissed her mother goodnight and walked up the stairs.

Joyce watched her daughter until she was out of sight.

Joyce felt so left out ever since Buffy was called as the slayer the distance between her and her daughter had grown. Joyce felt like didn't know anything about Buffy's life.

With a huge sigh she grabbed to phone, she had to call Mr Giles, Xander and willow to tell them Buffy was safe.

- -- - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Isn't there anyone besides me that has some brains around here!" _crystal asked in an angry and annoyed voice.

"Mistress the _aura demons_ have arrived" one of crystal's vampire minions said, while kneeling in front of her.

"_Finely, Angelus refuses to her my warring, lets see if the aura's can convince him other wise" _crystal said with an evil smile.

Out of the shadows four demons moved forward, a red, blue, green and yellow skinned one. They laughed.

"We are looking forward to meet the slayer" the blue skinned demon said.

"_Soon" _crystal replied _"very soon"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Hey buff! We really missed you last night" Xander said as soon as he saw Buffy walk into the library.

"Sorry xand but I was really tired" Buffy explained, trying hard not to blush.

Willow who hadn't said a word grabbed Buffy by her elbow and dragged her out of earshot from Xander.

"Who is it?" Willow asked with a big grin.

"Who is who?" Buffy asked in a sweet voice.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Willow replied with a pleading look.

"His name's Angel Chase and he's from L.A" Buffy explained, again trying not to blush.

Willow laughed; she was happy her friend found someone.

"Hey Will, mind explaining to me what's so funny?" Xander asked when the girls returned.

"Nothing" Willow replied, while glancing at Buffy.

Buffy smiled back, she was glad willow understood that she didn't want to tell Xander yet.

"Has anyone seen Giles? I really need to talk to him?" Buffy asked she wanted to talk to him about the voice in her head.

Willow shook her head.

"Nope" Xander replied.

Buffy sighed, she was about to leave the library when Giles walked in.

He was carrying a pile of books and was looking at them with great interest.

Buffy immediately walked towards Giles and dragged him further into the library.

"Buffy are you aright?" Giles asked, while dropping the books on the table

"No I'm not aright!" Buffy yelled in frustration.

Giles sat down and stared at his slayer.

"Yesterday I was walking home and suddenly I heard this weird voice in my head.

"What kind of voice" Willow asked.

"Well I was thinking about……something and the voice seemed to know what was on my mind" Buffy answered.

"I believe that is what we call a conscience" Xander jokingly said, while trying hard not to laugh.

"It was NOT my conscience!" Buffy yelled, she was angry with Xander because he obviously did not take her serious.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Xander could be right his time, I never heard of anything that can control other peoples minds" Giles said, trying to ignore Xander's stupid behaviour.

"Fine don't believe me" Buffy yelled.

"Buffy we always believe you but there isn't much we can do about a voice in your head" Willow explained.

Suddenly Buffy remembered the look on Angel's face when she told him about the voice.

"I have to go, could you please do something for me" she asked, after she calmed down a little.

Her friends nodded.

"Search if there's a demon or human that goes by the name crystal" Buffy said just before she walked out trough the library doors.

**To be continued.**

_So…..was it good? Bad? Confusing? Please **R&R** and let me know! And before I forget I would really appreciate more reviews because I don't want to end this story so fast!_

**Thx to everyone that reviewed chapter 5!**

**Ghostwriter****: thx, glad to hear you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Buffycoo999****: thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter was long enough!**

**Lessthanangelic1****: again thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! And please keep reviewing!**


	7. things that go bump in the night

**Chapter 7**

"I can't stand it anymore!" Buffy yelled in frustration.

Again she had been staring at the bronze entrance, hoping angel would show up.

"What's wrong buffster?" Xander asked.

"Noting" Buffy lied.

"Could you get me something to drink?" Willow asked Xander.

"Can't you just get something you're self?" Xander asked a little annoyed.

"NO I can't!" Willow yelled shooting Xander an evil glare.

Xander finely understood Willow wanted him to leave.

And without saying another word he did.

"What's up" Willow asked as soon as Xander left.

"Nothing, it's just Angel hasn't come yet" Buffy explained.

"Maybe he's sick" Willow tried to cheer up her friend.

"No, he probably forgot" Buffy replied.

"If he's too stupid to show up he doesn't deserve you" Willow answered.

Buffy simply nodded, But in her hart she knew it wasn't the truth

When Xander came back he too noticed the look on his friends face.

"So what's up?" he asked again.

"Nothing, everything is just fine" Buffy answered while glancing at the entrance once more

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel hadn't forgotten the date he had with Buffy.

But the sun hadn't completely set yet and there was no way he could reach the bronze without bursting into flames.

"_She's going to kill me if I'm late" _Angel growled in frustration

Angel was startled by the sound of his mobile.

"_I can't believe Cordelia talked me into getting one of these" _Angel sighed as he grabbed his phone and answered.

"Cordelia what a surprise, yeah, No she doesn't know, No you're not coming here!" Angel yelled trough the phone.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Angel turned around to find Cordelia standing in the doorway

"Cordelia" was all Angel could manage to say.

"Nice place Angel, a little dusty but I guess that's no problem for you" Cordelia remarked.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked, realizing that his date with Buffy was defiantly off.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Cordelia asked.

"Why are you here" Angel repeated the question.

"It was so boring in L.A and Wesley was all about research so I decided to come visit you" Cordelia smiled.

"I really appreciate it Cordy but I can handle things on my own here" Angel replied.

"I didn't say I came here only for you, I did some research myself, and it appears that they have some great malls in this town" Cordelia explained, while waving her hand.

"I thought you were out of money" Angel replied.

"I was" Cordelia answered, as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy left the bronze early. She decided to see if Angel had really forgotten the date.

She knocked on the door suddenly realizing that she had something more important to ask him then the forgotten date.

Angel opened the door and was clearly surprised to see her.

She nodded and stepped inside.

He closed the door behind her and turned around to face her.

"We need to talk" she said in a casual voice.

"Sure, what about?" he asked her.

"How do you happen to know about vampires and other things that go bump in the night?" she asked Angel, while looking straight at him.

"I…I just…" Angel was at a loss of words, he couldn't tell her he was a vampire.

She'd stake him right away.

"You what!" she asked him, Buffy was growing angrier by the second.

"My…parents were killed by vampires" Angel explained, it was the truth his parents were killed by vampires; actually he killed his parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Buffy said with an apologizing look.

"It was a long time ago" Angel replied.

"So this is a vengeance gig for you?" Buffy asked.

Angel simply nodded.

Buffy hadn't expected this answer and felt sorry for Angel.

"So I guess I'll just go then" Buffy said, she turned towards the door and was about to walk away when she felt angel's hand on her shoulder.

He gently turned around.

"Please stay" He simply said.

She smiled up at him and nodded.

He moved closer to her and she leaned in for a kiss when the door swung open to reveal Cordelia.

"This town doesn't know anything about the latest fashion" Cordelia shouted as she brushed past Buffy without even noticing her.

"Eh……Cordelia?" Angel said while glancing at Buffy.

Cordelia followed angel's gaze noticing Buffy for the first time.

"Buffy this is Cordelia she works with me in L.A" Angel explained seeing Buffy's confused look.

"Nice to meet you" Buffy said, she was really glad to here that this woman was just a colleague of Angel.

"Hi, oh….THE Buffy from my vis….." Cordelia was cut of by Angel before she could finish her sentence.

"Cordelia you'd better go back to L.A I think Wesley could use another hand" Angel said.

"With what? Doing nothing?" Cordelia replied, but when she saw Angel's angry glare she rolled her eyes and left.

Buffy stared at Angel, not understanding what just happened.

"Sorry about that" Angel said, while giving her one of his half smiles.

Buffy immediately forgot everything she just witnessed and kissed angel full on the mouth.

**To be continued.**

Did you like it?

Sorry I took me so long to update but I've had some busy weeks!

The next chapter will be up sooner as long as you **R&R** to let me know what you think!

Thx to everyone that reviewed chapter 6!

**lessthanangelic1******thx again for reviewing I hope you like this chapter as well and they discussed last names in chapter 2. Please R&R!

**buff: **Thx I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Buffycoo999**I've made this chapter longer, hope you liked it!

**Ghostwriter**Thank you for reviewing! Please R&R!

**_Dragon of Athena_**: thx,****glad you liked it

**JessAngelus******thx hope you found this chapter less confusing.

**Serrafina******thanks but it would be confusing to change crystals lines now, so I'll just leave them the way they are, thanks for reviewing!


	8. I want to tell you Something

Chapter 8

Wesley was deeply concentrated with translating one of his new ancient scrolls when he was startled by the sound of Cordelia's voice.

"I'm so glad to be back!" Cordelia screamed as she walked towards Wesley.

"It's good to know you missed…….." Before Wesley could finish his sentence he was cut off by Cordelia.

"I thought I would never see fashion again" She exclaimed.

"I see" Wesley replied. And with a disappointing look he turned

Back to translating the scroll.

**- Sunnydale -**

"You kissed him?" Willow yelled in excitement.

Buffy smiled at her friend "It was so weird one moment we were just talking and then….." She sighed.

"What happened next?" Willow asked. They were sitting in the deserted library about an hour ago Buffy crashed trough the doors to tell willow what happened with angel.

Buffy closed her eyes as the memories came floating back to her.

"_Buffy" Angel said as he slowly pulled back._

_Buffy said nothing as she stared in his beautiful dark eyes._

"_Maybe we shouldn't" Angel continued._

_But something made Angel change his mind as he came closer and kissed her._

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey will! Hey buff!" Xander said as he walked trough the library doors.

Both girls waved at him.

"So are we going to the bronze tonight?" Xander asked.

"You guys can go without me, I'm busy" Buffy replied. She was planning on visiting angel.

"Busy?" Xander suspiciously questioned

Buffy grabbed her Books and walked towards the exit.

"I have a date" She casually said. Before the library doors closed behind her.

Willow laughed as she watched Xander turn from red to purple.

"Since when does Buffy date?" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Since a couple of days ago" Willow answered.

"I'm glad for Buffy, but do you think it's a wise thing for her to do?" Xander asked his friend.

"I think she's old enough to judge for herself" Willow replied.

"So tell me about this guy" Xander never liked other men near Buffy. He believed he was the only man who was good enough for her.

"He's ok, His name is Angel Chase he's from L.A and knows all about demons" Willow explained. Not realising she had said too much.

"_Angel Chase" _Xander softly repeated. That didn't sound good some one from L.A who knew about demons? That was impossible.

"_I think It's time to do al little research" _Xander thought. He really was happy Buffy dated some one. But it was his duty as a fried to watch out for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean, you can't translate Romanian? No it's ok I'll do it" Angel sighed he was on the phone with Wesley for sometime now.

"No I Can't come back yet, not until I know what's going on here and how I can stop it" Angel said. While he started circling the room.

Angel didn't notice Buffy come in trough the back door.

"Is Cordelia alright" Angel asked after he heard her scream on the background.

"Hey" Buffy softly whispered as she came into angel's view.

"I'll call you back later" Angel told Wesley. He hung up the phone and smiled at Buffy.

"Surprise" Buffy smiled, as Angel pulled her in a strong embrace.

After a little while angel stepped back.

"Buffy I have to tell you something" Angel said with a trembling voice.

Now was his chance he had to tell her.

"Ok what's up?" Buffy asked not realizing Angel was about to tell her his darkest secret.

"I……I'm a…….." Angel stopped in mid-sentence when he saw two vampires trying to sneak up on Buffy from behind.

"Buffy look out!" Angel yelled as he lunged towards one of the vamps.

Buffy whirled around grabbed a stake from her pocket and moved forward.

Within a few second both vampire's were dust.

"_How did those vampires's get in? They need to be invited don't they?" _Buffy wondered.

Angel stared at hoping Buffy didn't suspect anything.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll be late for school" Buffy said. Suddenly remembering Angel wanted to tell her something.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Never mind it wasn't important" Angel said. He knew he had to tell her, but He Couldn't.

"I'll see tonight" Buffy said as she quickly kissed him and ran out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cordelia screamed as hard as she could.

A few minutes later Wesley ran into the room thinking Cordelia had a vision.

"Kill it!" Cordelia screamed pointing at the floor.

"Is it a demon?" Wesley asked, as he prepared himself for battle.

"No it's worse" Cordelia yelled.

Wesley finely spotted what Corldeia was pointing at. A huge brow spider was making its way up the wall.

"You fight demons, and you're afraid of one little spider" Wesley said trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not that one little spider I'm afraid of!" Cordelia cried, as she pointed higher up the wall.

Wesley jumped backwards as he saw it, thousands of spiders were climbing up the wall and they seemed to be gathering in one of the corners.

"You should sleep in another room tonight" Wesley stated as he ran out the room pulling Cordelia behind him.

"Maybe we should call Angel" Cordelia said.

"I'm sure Angel has more important things to do" Wesley replied as he locked the Door to Cordelia's bedroom.

**To be continued.**

**Please R&R!**

**a/n**:** I know what you're thinking. Posting a story on New Years Eve doesn't she have anything better to do****. Anyway I named the chapters! Please R&R! I'll update ASAP But first I'll update my other story: A Charming end of days! Happy new-year everyone! **

**pinkyblue-ice**Thx for reviewing!

**Buffycoo999**Thx I hope this chapter was good too.

**Granting Love445**I updated as fast as I could hope you liked it!

**lessthanangelic1**Thanks! Please keep reviewing!

**Buff: **thx please keep reviewing

**Serrafina** thanks I hope you thought this chapter was good too!


	9. evidence

**Chapter 9**

"Willow just out of curiosity, this Angel Chase guy what does he do for a living?" Xander asked as he crossed the library to get closer to his friend who was sitting at the table studying a book.

"Oh no, don't even think about it mister! If I tell you you're going to mock Angel because you think he's not good enough for Buffy" Willow replied. She'd seen it happen before with Riley, Buffy's ex boyfriend (Buffy's only ex boyfriend)

"No honestly I'm just interested" Xander promised while crossing his fingers

Willow sighed "Buffy told me he's a private investigator, he runs his own business in L.A" she admitted. Willow had known Xander her whole life and it was hard to keep secrets from him, too hard.

"Ok Willow I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to yell at me" Xander said in a low voice while moving closer to her.

Willow said nothing and simply nodded.

"There's something wrong with this Angel guy, I mean how can a private investigator know about things that go bump in the night? Not to mention his name I mean what kind of name is Angel?" Xander knew he overreacted when it came to Buffy but this time he just knew something wasn't right.

Willow was about to say something but she was cut off by Buffy who entered the library carrying a pile of books.

Xander flashed Willow a pleading look; He didn't want Buffy to know about this until he had more evidence.

Willow wasn't too happy about it but she seamed to understand.

"Hey Buffy" Willow said shooting Xander one last evil glare before walking over to her best friend.

"Hi guys, have you seen Giles?" Buffy asked as she carefully placed the pile of books on the table.

"Nope, why?" Willow asked as she grabbed a book from the pile to examine it.

"The vampire chronicles" Xander read on one of the book covers.

"I just need to talk to him about something" Buffy said as she took the book Xander was holding and placed it back on the pile.

"Have you read those?" Xander asked in disbelieve. He had never seen Buffy read a book about slayer stuff unless Giles told her to.

"I looked into them" Buffy replied. She really didn't want to discuss this with her friends right now.

"So are you going to the bronze tonight?" Xander asked to change the subject.

"Yep, I'll be there" Buffy answered. She really was going to be there but not alone.

This time she was going to make sure Angel came along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wesley! Cordelia yelled as hard as she could.

"I can't do this any faster!" Wesley countered.

Cordelia was standing in the doorway of her room while Wesley was trying to kill the spiders by hitting them with a broomstick.

"There's one!" Cordelia screamed while pointing at a big brown spider that was making its way up the wall.

"Maybe we should call an exterminator" Wesley suggested while wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Maybe we should call Angel" Cordelia said with a trembling voice while looking at her bed.

"Wesley followed Cordelia's gaze and yelped when he saw what she was looking at: A huge black spider almost as big as Wesley himself crawled out from underneath the king sized bed.

Wesley turned around and ran out of the room pushing Cordelia out in front him. He slammed the door shut just before the black spider could reach it and locked it.

"Call Angel" Wesley ordered as he went looking for something to shove in front the door.

Cordelia did as she was told and hurried of the phone ready to call Angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Giles I need to talk to you!" Buffy said when she saw Giles come in trough the library door.

"Yes hello to you to Buffy" Giles sarcastically replied.

"Can vampires enter houses uninvited?" Buffy asked ignoring Giles last comment.

"They can only enter public commendations without an invitation, places that aren't owned by anyone" Giles explained while cleaning his glasses.

"That makes sense" Buffy thought out loud.

"May I ask what's the nature of you're sudden vampire interest" Giles questioned.

"You could've just asked her what's the matter" Xander interrupted. He always hated it when Giles acted so stiffly, maybe it was a British thing.

Giles ignored Xander's comment and waited patiently for Buffy to answer his question.

"Well I was gathering evidence to prove you wrong about the voice in my head thing" Buffy answered after a beat.

"That's good you always need evidence before you accuse someone" Willow said while shooting Xander an evil glare.

"Please explain Buffy" Giles said again ignoring the last made comment.

"Well last night I was at Angel's and these vamps came out of no were they attack us but we managed to stake them" Buffy explained.

"So you think they were special vamps" Willow stated.

"So? I mean you've seen demons you've even fought the master, why did you look into those books? You never did that before" Xander said.

Buffy blushed "That was different" Buffy whispered" While pretending to be very interested in the dirt on the floor.

They were all interrupted by the bell telling them to get back to the real world.

"We'll see you tonight at the bronze" Willow said to Buffy as she and Xander waved goodbye to her and Giles.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Giles asked. When he saw the look on Buffy's face he knew something was wrong. "Oh god, what did you do?" He quickly added.

"Nothing I swear, I'm just having an appointment with principal Snider in five minutes" Buff answered trying to look innocent. Snider had always hated Buffy and today he wanted to have a little chat with her about good behaviour.

"Well you'd better get going then" Giles said. While grabbing the pile of books Buffy brought in earlier.

"I'll do research on vampire's perhaps that will help us find out more about all of this" Giles said as he watched Buffy leave the library.

**- The mansion -**

"I'll come back tomorrow, I can't drive back when the sun is still out and I have to tell someone I'm leaving. Yes I have friends here! Just stay away from your room and I'll take care of it, bye, see you tomorrow" Angel sighed as he ended his phone call with Cordelia.

He had to go back to L.A to help out his friends with a demon they couldn't handle themselves. He decided to pack, by then it would be dark so he could tell Buffy he was just temporarily leaving and he would be back as soon as possible.

Angel was about to start packing when a figure jumped out of the shadows and tackled him to the floor.

Angel was surprised by this sudden attack and had trouble getting back to his feet. He looked at his attacker and found a blue skinned demon roaring at him. Angel morphed into game face and growled back, he was about to attack the demon when he was hit over the head from behind him with a big heavy object. He tried to fight of the dizziness but it didn't work, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now all we need is the slayer" The blue skinned demon sneered.

**To be continued.**

**A/n: I'm really sorry about the late update, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update ASAP! Please R&R.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

Arica, Princess of Rivendel...: thx for reviewing, yeah I couldn't come up with anything better then spiders in her room lol.

Granting Love445: thx, sorry for the late update!

pinkyblue-ice: thank you for reviewing and I hate spider to just seeing them on TV makes my skin crawl!

Carol: Thx, please keep reviewing!

lessthanangelic1: thx, I hope you liked this chapter! And the way Buffy acts in it! Please R&R!

Ghostwriter: Thx, I'm really afraid of spiders even if it's just one! lol


End file.
